


We'll Figure Something Out, I Promise You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Crushes, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Custody/Guardianship, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Las Vegas, Lunch, Moving, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Grace were sad with the news about the move to Las Vegas, Steve saw this, when he comes to find them to tell that lunch is ready, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	We'll Figure Something Out, I Promise You:

*Summary: Danny comes home, & he tells Steve about his talk with Stan, & Rachel, Now, Both Men understood why Rachel's rash decision, How will they help her?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came home seething, He was pissed off, but not at his ex-wife, & her new husband, Rachel & Stan told him the real reason, why they are moving to Las Vegas, Stan has to take the promotion, & do some shady dealings, Otherwise, Grace, The Baby, & Rachel are all dead. The Edwards were begging for help. Danny is gonna make sure that they get it, Courtesy of Five-O.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett saw that his partner was in a bad mood, Danny filled him on what went on with his talk with Rachel, & Stan. Steve too was pissed, He said vowing, "I am gonna help you, & So will Chin, & Kono, They won't let anything happen to your family". The Loudmouth Detective knew that his friend was right, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua will protect their ohana, with everything that they have, & have to give.

 

"I know they will, I can't bare anything happen to my baby girl, She **_is_** my reason for living,  & I don't want to leave the island, But I can't not go with her", He said, as he choked up, thinking about the worse thing that could happen. He said to the former seal, "I can't stand to leave _you_ , Steve, Meeting you & forming this taskforce **_was_** the **_best_** thing that ever happened to me", He had tears in his eyes, Steve's eyes were suspiciously wet too,  & he knew that he had to confess his feelings too, before he loses Danny for good.

 

"I have something to tell you or show you, Danny, Please don't hate for me this", Steve begged hoarsely, as he made his move, & kissed him, which put a smile on his face. "How long have you been wanting to do that ?", The Blond asked, & the Five-O Commander was relieved, & he answered with a smile to his question, as his response, as he moves closer to Danny.

 

"Since forever, Danny, I love you, You **_are_** the only one that gets me,  & makes me feel like I matter, & I could anything, Well, I hope you know, _You_ can do anything too, I am in awe of you,  & I will always be in your corner, Always & Forever", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & was touched by Steve's confession, & love for him. "I love you too, Steve", Danny said, as they shared a scorching kiss.

 

Steve moves his hand down, & began to tease Danny's cock through the dress pants, that he was currently wearing. Danny was moaning out in pleasure, & Steve was pleased with his response. "Mmmm, I have a hell of idea, How about me, & you take this somewhere a little bit more comfortable ?", "What place do you have in mind, **_Sailor_** ?", he asked seductively, as he gives Steve the same treatment. "This place is cozy, comfortable,  & a spacious bed for us to lay in, & get up from, as we spend the rest of our lives together", je chokes out breathlessly. "Sold, Help me up", Danny said, & Steve was happily to do so, & leads him upstairs to his bedroom, where they are gonna celebrate getting together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
